Stiles
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Il arrive parfois que nous naissions dans un corps qui n'est pas le notre. Stiles est un garçon et il en est convaincu, pourtant il est né dans le corps d'une fille et ses parents ne semblent pas vouloir l'accepter comme il est. Derek va l'aider à aller de l'avant et à embrasser celui qu'il est vraiment. [Sterek][Transgender / FTM]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Stiles

 **Genre :** Drama / Romance / UA Surnaturel

 **Rating :** M : pour le sexe, la violence, la drogue.

 **Couple :** Sterek

 **Note de l'auteur :** Attention ceci est un UA, oui il traite le sujet"Transgenre".

Si cela vous pose un problème, merci de faire demi-tour. Étant moi-même transgenre, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des transphobes.

 **Spoiler :** Aucun ! C'est un UA, il est aussi possible que les caractères ne soient pas conformes à leurs personnages. Parce que ça fait chier les gens et que moi j'aime ça ! Ah ah ah ah.

 **Résumé :** Il arrive parfois que nous naissions dans un corps qui n'est pas le notre. Stiles est un garçon et il en est convaincu. Pourtant, il est né dans le corps d'une fille et ses parents ne semblent pas vouloir l'accepter comme il est. Derek va l'aider à aller de l'avant et à embrasser celui qu'il est vraiment. [Sterek]

 **Ma Bêta :** LA SEULE ! L'UNIQUE ! LYYYYYYYYYYDIAAAAAAAA ! *applaudissement spectaculaire* héhéhé ! :p

 **Chapitre 1**

Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur. Sur internet, il n'était pas le même et il pouvait s'exprimer librement, sans être juger. C'est peut-être même pour cela qu'il s'y était caché aussi longtemps, pour fuir cette réalité qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Ses proches ne le comprenaient pas et il avait beau s'expliquer, cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Même sa psychiatre lui disait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas seul, mais comment ne pas en douter quand les gens autour de lui ne semblent pas savoir comment interagir avec lui ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il était mis de côté. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de changer. Cependant, ses efforts avaient-ils un vrai impact sur les autres ? Non, certainement pas.

Refermant l'écran de son ordinateur portable, il se leva pour mettre son habituelle capuche rouge sur sa tête. Il avait glissé ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, mettant la musique à fond, tandis qu'il quittait sa chambre et traversait cette maison qui était pourtant la sienne. Il s'était arrêté pour jeter un truc dans la cuisine où sa mère et son père se disputait une fois de plus. Pas besoin de se demander le sujet de leur conversation, parce qu'il fut montré du doigt par son paternel et sû qu'il était temps de fuir. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne franchisse la porte d'entrée, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait arrêté et retira ses écouteurs.

 **\- Où tu vas Stella ? Tu a vu l'heure ? Et tu penses sortir ?!** gronda le père.

 **\- Noah, laisse-la !** Essaya de s'interposer Claudia. **Nous en avons déjà parlé et...**

 **\- La laisser ! Il est 22h et ma fille n'a que 16 ans ! Hors de question, tu montes dans ta chambre !**

 **\- NON !** hurla le jeune garçon en donnant une tape dans la main de son père.

Sa capuche tomba et laissa dévoiler ses cheveux longs qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Ils sont d'un magnifique brun. Sa peau est pâle et parsemée de grain de beauté, assortie à merveille avec ses beaux yeux whisky.

 **\- J'en peux plus... Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est STILES tu m'entends ? Stiles ! Pas Stella et je...**

 **\- Quoi que tu dises, tu es ma fille Stella et je ne vais certainement pas me mettre à t'appeler Stiles pour rentrer dans ton délire de gamine délurée qui se prend pour un garçon ! Je suis ton père et... Viens ici ! Reviens Stella !**

Pourquoi devrait-il continuer à l'écouter ? Il avait cru que c'était bon de leur dire. Il avait 16 ans et savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi ça semblait si compliqué à accepter pour eux ? Certes, ils étaient ses parents et c'était compliqué. Mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait était bien plus grande dans sa poitrine... Fuir semblait la meilleur solution, et ce n'était pas les cris de ses parents qui l'arrêtèrent, oh ça non. Sa respiration se fit sifflante mais il s'en foutait, ses longs cheveux chocolat se balançaient dans sa course. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et la nuit semblait tomber sur la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Pourquoi était-ce si dure ? Il n'avait fait que suivre les conseils d'un forum, c'était une des étapes à faire : l'annoncer à ses parents. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts en lui disant qu'ils s'en fichaient... Mais il avait eu l'infime espoir que ce soit le cas. Sa respiration était sifflante et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il chercha où se poser et repéra un banc. Il s'y installa en cherchant dans ses poches son inhalateur. Lorsqu'il porta l'appareil à ses lèvres, il repéra une flaque d'eau qui lui renvoyait son image, non l'image de ce qu'il n'était pas et qu'il était obligé de supporter. Cette fille, Stella, qui n'était clairement pas lui. Il se crispa et prit la dose de ventoline avant de fermer les yeux, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots.

 **\- C'est pas moi...**

Les larmes inondaient son visage, il ne pouvait plus se retenir et son corps était secoué par l'émotion. Il se pencha en avant pour se cacher dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux tombant en avant, caressant sa peau au passage. En fait, il ne sut même pas combien de temps il pleura ainsi dans cette position, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta et se redressa pour voir qu'on lui tendait un mouchoir en tissu. D'abord hésitant, il finit par le prendre et essuyer ses larmes. Stilse se permit de regarder l'inconnu et fini par lui faire un signe de tête.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- C'est pas mon truc de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais... Une si jolie fille ne devrait pas pleurer. Que vous est-il arrivé ?** questionna l'inconnu.

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !** râla Stiles

Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas bon sang ! Il se redressa et porta son attention sur la flaque, passant une main dans ses cheveux... C'était ça le problème ! Ses cheveux ! Il devait les couper ! L'hyperactif porta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux brun et lui sourit doucement.

 **\- Pardon... Je voulais pas vous parler comme ça... Je...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** le coupa l'inconnu au sourire séduisant. **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

 **\- Et bien... À moins que vous n'ayez de quoi me couper les cheveux... non** , répondit Stiles sur un ton las.

L'autre sembla réfléchir un moment. Il tourna la tête vers une rue, avant d'avoir une idée stupide. Il lui sourit comme dans les pubs pour dentifrice et hocha la tête.

 **\- Pas de soucis! Mon ami tient un salon de coiffure à une rue d'ici. Venez, proposa le garçon.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne suis pas un inconnu juste par ce qu'il me propose des bonbons...** soupira Stiles.

 **\- Mince ! Moi qui ai un grand camion noir et une poignets de bonbons, d'ailleurs ce mouchoir et enduit de produit pour vous endormir,** explique son interlocuteur avant d'éclater de rire. **Sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas ?**

C'était un piège n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et puis flûte ! Qu'il se fasse tuer ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin être en paix. Il hocha la tête et finit par suivre le garçon à travers la foule de gens qui marchaient dans la rue principal. Pourquoi était-il stupide à ce point-là ? Il secoua la tête et le suivit jusqu'au salon de coiffure, car oui, finalement, il y avait bien un salon. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, le son de la cloche résonna et un homme avec une barbe de trois jours apparut.

 **\- Hey Hale ! Tu peux faire une coupe à mon amie ?** questionna l'inconnu.

Quelque chose tilta soudainement dans la tête du jeune garçon, de un qu'est-ce qu'un salon de coiffure faisait encore ouvert à cette heure-ci ? De deux pourquoi avait-il suivi cet homme avec simplicité ? Ok, s'il avait été un gamin il aurait probablement suivi l'homme avec les bonbons jusqu'au camion et il serait mort ou pire encore. Cependant celui-ci dégageait quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait expliquer et c'est ce petit truc qui avait mis l'hyperactif en confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

[HS : Tout d'abord, merci à vous qui avez commenté cette fanfiction. Je sais que le sujet est assez dur à traiter et je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas fui pendant la lecture. Il est vrai que peu de textes traitent ce genre de chose, et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de partager avec vous ceci. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, et je n'accepterais pas de commentaires insultants. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous demanderais de cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite. Merci de votre soutient. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et je vous invite à poster votre ressenti dans une review. C'est gratuit et ça donne du courage aux auteurs. Attention : Suite que le mois prochain ! Merci à ma bêta Lydia 3 ]

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

Stiles était un peu perdu, pourquoi ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait conduit ici ? Non, en fait, la question était plutôt : pourquoi il était venu ? Il se massa l'arête du nez avant de se pincer les lèvres et admira le salon qui était bien décoré. Plusieurs miroirs entourés de de lumière, des sièges qui semblaient très confortables. Sur l'un des murs était dessiné un symbole celte, un triskel pour être exact. Il porta son attention sur l'homme à barbe, il ressemblait à un tueur à gage et il n'était pas certain de se faire couper que les cheveux ici. Peut-être qu'il allait lui trancher la gorge et planquer son corps ? En tout cas il ne mettait absolument pas en confiance, cependant il n'irait pas avouer à ce mec qu'il le terrifiait et qu'il aurait pu fuir en cette instant putain !

 **\- Ton amie ? Bien. Si mademoiselle veut bien prendre place,** dit-il en désignant une des chaise.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra dans sa poitrine. Le fait d'être désigné comme une femme ne l'aider pas, et encore moins de se faire appeler mademoiselle. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, l'autre ne pouvait pas savoir après tout ? Il manqua le regard que les deux s'étaient jetés, même le fait que celui qui l'avait conduit ici avait haussé les épaules face à l'incompréhension total.

 **\- Je... Je suis un garçon !** râla Stiles.

Celui qui l'avait conduit ici lui jeta un petit regard surpris avant de sourire de toute ses dents -celle-ci étaient d'ailleurs trop blanches. Peut-être était-il un mannequin ou une star de cinéma ? Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de lâcher un petit rire. Devait-il être vexé par cette réaction ? L'inconnu se moquait-il de lui ? L'autre se massa la nuque et secoua négativement la tête, avant de désigner la chaise.

 **\- Pardonne-nous. Mon ami est maladroit. Installe-toi...**

 **\- Stiles** , répondit l'hyperactif avec rapidité.

 **\- Enchanté Stiles, moi c'est Scott McCall.** _Il désigna l'homme à la barbe de trois jours du doigt._ **Et l'homme que tu vois là, c'est Peter Hale. Ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air méchant, cependant il n'a encore tué personne**

Bien sûr ! Voilà une approche qui donnait tout-à-fait envie ! Ledit Peter fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en poussant un soupire las. Il jeta un regard dans sa direction et lui offrit un signe de tête avant de désigner la chaise.

 **\- Quel genre de coupe souhaitez-vous ?** questionna le coiffeur.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait possible en fait. Il secoua la tête et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'argent, et tout ce qu'il trouva ce fut un vieux billet, accompagné d'un bonbon au caramel.

 **-Je n'ai pas assez pour vous payer et... Je vais devoir rentrer,** expliqua le garçon aux grains de beauté.

 **\- Les amis de Scott n'ont pas besoin de payer. Déjà qu'il n'en a pas beaucoup...**

 **\- Hey ! J'ai pleins d'amis ! J'ai... J'ai... Erica, Isaac, toi et ton neveu,** répondit avec hâte le latino.

Stiles les observa. L'ainé rit face à la moue du plus jeune et vint le prendre contre lui pour frotter ses cheveux. Ok, il était certain que cet homme ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de geste tendre, peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait à un membre de la mafia ? Scott rit avant de se dégager en se plaignant d'avoir les cheveux décoiffés. Ceux à quoi Peter lui demanda s'il les avait coiffés à la dynamite. Cette ambiance étrange était plaisante et il se sentait étrangement bien... Trop peut-être ? Il finit par s'avancer et s'installa sur le siège en prenant une grande inspiration. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et il baissa les yeux.

 **\- Quel genre de coupe veux-tu ?** questionna le Hale.

 **\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Quelque chose qui fasse garçon ?**

 **\- Hmmm... Ok, fais-moi confiance, tu ne vas pas te reconnaître**.

Après avoir mouillé et fait un soin pour les cheveux de Stiles, Peter l'installa devant un des miroirs, l'obligeant à garder la tête droite alors qu'il coupait une grande quantité de cheveux. Son père allait le tuer, sa mère ne pourrait certainement rien y faire. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de contrôler sa respiration et son cœur qui battait bien trop en cet instant.

 **\- Alors, tu es un garçon ?** demanda Scott, curieux. **Pourtant, tu... Enfin tu es une fille...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroit McCall...** soupira Peter, amusé.

 **\- Hey ! Je demande !**

 **\- En fait... Je suis transgenre, mon corps est celui d'une femme. Cependant, je suis un garçon,** expliqua Stiles. **C'est compliqué à comprendre je sais, surtout quand on n'est pas à la place de la personne. Mais c'est très douloureux à vivre.**

 **\- Oui, je le ressens...** soupira Scott.

Comment ça, "il le ressentait" ? Il était comme lui ? Peter jeta un regard noir à Scott, et celui-ci déglutit avant de se mordre la lèvre. Bon ils étaient de plus en plus étranges ces deux-la. Le pire, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça en fait, parce qu'il était lui-même bizarre ? Stiles sourit en voyant que ses longs cheveux chocolat n'étaient plus et qu'il arborait désormais une belle coupe de cheveux courte. Hale passa un coup dans son cou, et avec ce qui semblait être du gel, enduisit ses doigts et frotta légèrement ses mains, avant de les passer dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, s'appliquant comme il se doit.

Le résulta fut surprenant.

L'hyperactif se fixait dans le miroir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toute ses dents. Il était peut-être trop efféminé, mais c'était un pas vers son vrai, lui et il en était fier.

 **\- Merci... Infiniment merci...**

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il avait fait un pas en avant et ce n'était pas rien. Il imagina ce que cela donnerait s'il prenait les hormones. Scott se leva pour se mettre en face de lui et siffla.

 **\- Wah... Tu as fais du bon boulot Peter,** commenta le latino, admiratif.

 **\- Bien sûr, je fait toujours du bon boulot. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est le sourire éblouissant de mon neveu qui me ramène des clients ?** répondit l'aîné avec sarcasme.

 **\- Certainement pas, mais son charme y aide beaucoup.**

 **\- Bien sûr, c'est bien connu que cet idiot rameute des tas de clients, et moi pas.**

Peter retira la protection sur Stiles et l'autorisa à se lever. Il retira les derniers petits cheveux dans le cou de ce dernier, avant de lui sourire. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient moqués de ses larmes, le plus vieux lui avait même tendu un mouchoir qu'il avait accepté. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit à cette instant de bonheur et de repos. En fait, il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était transgenre et qu'il souhaitait entamer les procédures pour le changement de sexe. Et depuis, sa vie était un vrai enfer, surtout avec son père...

Celui-ci buvait pour se donner du courage d'accepter son enfant, ou bien pour essayer de l'oublier, d'oublier cette erreur qu'il avait vu naître, et qui avait été sa fille. Stiles pouvait comprendre qu'il n'accepte pas, parce que c'était compliqué autant pour lui que pour son père. Cet homme qui l'avait vu naître comme sa petite fille et qui ne l'était pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas cautionner sa violence et tout le reste... Il voulait juste son approbation, rien qu'une fois.

 **\- Voilà monsieur. J'espère que vous reviendrez !**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il reviendra Hale, pas vrai Stiles ? Après tout, faut entretenir cette superbe coupe de cheveux !** déclara joyeusement Scott, avant même que le garçon ai ouvert la bouche.

 **\- Euh... Oui bien sûr. Merci pour... Pour ça Scott.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu souris, pas vrai Peter ?**

Le coiffeur hocha la tête en rangeant les accessoires. Il ramassa les cheveux pour les jeter dans la poubelle. Revenant vers eux lorsque sa tâche fut terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Au moins, le jeune client ne pleurait plus et semblait aller mieux. Mais il était tard et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est d'aller se mettre sous sa couette et dormir comme un gros chat.

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous mettre dehors, mais il est déjà 23h, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous deux de rentrer chez vous,** soupira Hale.

Le latino secoua la tête avant d'attraper la main de Stiles. Il jeta un regard en arrière et Peter hocha la tête, comme une sorte de réponse silencieuse à une question qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la boutique, et Peter Hale son gérant, en profita pour fermer la porte et baisser les stores, avant d'éteindre les lumières pour rejoindre son nid d'amour.

 **\- Merci mec... Pour ce que tu as fait ce soir.**

 **\- Pas de soucis Stiles. Ah ! Vu que tu as eu les bonbons, tu viens dans mon camion ?** le questionna sérieusement Scott.

En voyant qu'il lui avait coupé le sifflet et que l'autre semblait perdu et surpris, il éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en s'empêcher. La tête de son nouvel ami était tordante.

Oui, ami.

Parce que McCall sait que quelque chose s'est tissé entre eux, même s'il ne saurait pas expliquer quoi. Il sait cependant qu'il ne pourra pas le lâcher aussi facilement qu'il aimerait.

 **\- Mec respire, je rigole ! Je peux avoir ton numéro ?**

 **\- Euh o-oui** , bafouilla l'hyperactif en cherchant son portable.

Après avoir échangé leurs numéros et discuté un moment, Stiles décida qu'il était temps de regagner sa prison... Euh sa maison.

Son estomac se retourna à l'idée de savoir son père l'attendant probablement et qu'il ne laisserait rien passer. La peur lui donna envie de vomir et son cœur tambourina à lui en arracher la cage thoracique. Allait-on lui retirer ce moment de bonheur que lui avait offert l'inconnu ? Il avança les mains dans les poches, plaçant sa capuche et priant pour que son père ne fasse pas attention à lui. Un regard à son portable le fit pâlir.

00h30.

Il s'est tellement bien amusé avec l'autre garçon qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, et maintenant il était certain que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. En fait, il aurait presque voulu ne pas rentrer, histoire de ne rien subir.

 **\- Ça va aller Stiles... Tu es bien plus fort que ça...**

Ses pas le conduisirent finalement devant la porte de chez lui. La lumière du salon était allumé, et c'était d'ailleurs la seul de la maison qui l'était. Sa mère dormait-elle ? Oui sûrement.

Comme toujours, elle avait dû préférer s'effacer plutôt que d'affronter la colère de son mari, et il ne peut que comprendre. Une fois devant la porte, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et l'angoisse lui donna le tournis. Il allait vraiment vomir, ou bien faire une crise de panique. Il se donna du courage et inspira avant de poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte, puis finit par l'ouvrir...


	3. Chapter 3

{ Un grand bisous à ma Lydia pour les corrections qu'elle fait ! Et merci à vous tous de me lire encore et encore. }

.

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

.

[Attention : Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences et d'agression. ]

.

.

.

.

Ouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible, il entra dans la demeure qui était la sienne. Stiles la referma avec autant de douceur que pour l'ouverture. Pas question de se faire repérer, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Il entendit les bruits de la télé, signe que son père devait être devant, comme toujours. Il n'oublia pas de verrouiller la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Qui n'aurait pas eu peur dans sa situation ? Le plancher semblait être contre lui, grinçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction des marches qui le conduisait à sa chambre. La peur lui tordit l'estomac et lui donna envie de vomir. Un rapide regard en direction du salon pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était vide... bordel, non ! Il ne devait surtout pas croiser son père, surtout au vu de la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide sur la petite table. La première marche ne fit aucun bruit, il posa son pied sur la seconde. Aucun bruit et ainsi de suite... Il arriva en haut, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité sur ces foutues marche !

L'hyperactif se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de boucan. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de celle-ci lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre à l'intérieur. Son cœur rata un battement et avant de lui donner l'impression d'être écrasé dans un étau en fer. Était-ce son père ? Bien sur, qui cela aurait pu être d'autre !

 **\- Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? Tu croyais qu'on ne verrait pas que t'es une fille ?** _râla l'homme._

Au ton de sa voix et à sa manière de parler, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Noah était ivre. Le garçon resta planté devant la porte, tandis que celui qui l'avait élevé s'approchait de lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a mal fait chez toi ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?** _dit-il en titubant._

 **\- Papa je...** _commença Stiles._

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu m'entends ?** _le coupa Noah._

Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils autant blesser ? Ce n'étaient que des mots, rien de plus. Stiles leva ses yeux larmoyants vers son paternel, il avait toujours l'espoir. Parce que l'alcool rend les gens méchants, n'est-ce pas ? Il se recula à mesure que son père avançait.

 **\- Changer son corps, c'est devenir un monstre et ce n'est pas en coupant tes cheveux que tu deviendras un garçon !** _hurla l'homme en levant la main._

Le premier coup s'abattit sur le jeune transgenre. Ce dernier se dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il pouvait encaisser et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Le deuxième coup fut porté, cependant à aucun moment il flancha, il se devait d'être fort. Pourtant, là où lui voyait du courage, son père voyait de la provocation.

 **\- Idiote ! Pauvre incapable ! Tu es une honte pour cette famille !** _cria le plus âgé._

Alertée par les hurlements de son mari, Claudia finit par se lever et les rejoindre, s'interposant entre lui et leur enfant.

 **\- Stella s'il te plaît, va dans ta chambre !** _supplia la mère._

Un autre coup fut porté à l'adolescent, qui finit par écouter sa mère, courant vers sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer à clé. Les hurlements résonnait dans le couloir, sans doute son père n'avait pas compris pourquoi celle-ci avait pris sa défense... Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain et grimaça en voyant l'état de son œil et sa lèvre fendue. Les larmes déboulèrent sur ses joues, ce n'était rien, il s'en remettrait comme à chaque fois que ça dégénéré. Les cris avaient fini par cesser et le silence revint dans la maison, sans doute ses parents étaient partis se coucher. Il entreprit de désinfecter ses blessures, préparant ensuite ses affaires pour les cours le lendemain matin. Ils étaient devenus son seul échappatoire... Enfin d'une certaine manière.

Il parti se coucher, bien que le sommeil mit longtemps avant de le gagner.

.

.

°°°°

.

Ce fut son réveil qui le sortit de son sommeil. Il se redressa en attrapant son portable et éteignit l'alarme. Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer : une bonne douche, séance d'essuyage et habillage avant de prendre ses affaires. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit les marches une à une. Son père qui buvait son café ne le regarda même pas, aucun mot ne fut échangé car l'adolescent préféra quitter la maison sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

oooo

.

.

Sa matinée s'était bien passée, aucun problème. En fait, ce fut en cours de sport que tout vira au cauchemar. Quand on est transgenre, on souhaiterait pouvoir être à notre place. Pour Stiles c'était dans les vestiaires des garçons qu'il aurait souhaité être. Cependant, se changer avec des hommes quand on a un corps de fille c'est impossible. Alors il n'avait pas le choix que d'être là où on lui avait dit d'être : côté filles. Il s'était changé, supportant les chuchotements des demoiselles avec qui partager le vestiaire commun, les murmures s'étaient transformés en rire. Puis, il lui arriva d'écouter les conversations sans le vouloir. Ignorer ce n'est pas toujours facile.

 **\- C'est une foutue lesbienne tu crois ? Putain, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me touche, déjà qu'elle est tordue,** _rit une fille aux cheveux bruns._

 **\- Non, il paraît que c'est un mec, pourquoi on a un travesti dans les vestiaires ? Tu vas nous voler nos petits culottes ?** _pouffa une autre._

Au début, il n'y prêta pas attention, les autres pouvaient parfois être méchants et même blessants. Il se changea comme si de rien était, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le bousculer.

 **\- Oh désolé, je t'avais pas vu,** _fit la chef d'équipe._

Pas vu, vraiment ? Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Miss Parfaite. Apparemment, elle n'avait guère apprécié qu'il l'ignore.

 **\- Tu sais, c'est pas en ignorant les gens que tu vas te faire des amies !** _gronda la fille dont il ignorait le nom._

 **\- Ah, je devrais les bousculer aussi ?** _dit-il en se retournant pour la regarder._

Elle fut prise au dépourvu et le rire des autres filles ne l'aidèrent pas à garder son calme. Miss Monde craqua beaucoup trop vite. Dans sa colère, elle attrapa les cheveux de l'hyperactif pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Écoute-moi bien Stella. Je ne suis pas pour qu'un monstre comme toi reste dans ce vestiaire et crois-moi, si j'avais les moyens de te dispenser de sport je... Oh... Mais il y en a un. N'est-ce pas ?**

 _La fille populaire sourit avant de remettre ses longs cheveux brun en place, tout en gardant sa prise fermement._

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, lâche-moi !** _paniqua le garçon._

Stiles essayait de se débattre parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui allait lui arriver, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il savait que se mettre à dos Miss Monde n'est pas une solution, mais il avait craqué, il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre bordel ! La pression sur ses cheveux se fit plus forte, l'autre tirant dessus pour l'obliger à pencher la tête en arrière, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

 **\- CA fait des mois qu'on te supporte, des mois que les filles et moi, on ne veut plus de toi ici !**

 **\- Lâche-la tout de suite, catin,** _gronda une voix ferme._

Le silence s'était soudainement installé dans les vestiaires, aucune personnes n'osant faire le moindre geste. Trois filles étaient entrées et semblaient pas commode. C'était suffisant pour faire taire les groupies d'ici. Stiles les avaient déjà aperçus quelques fois, mais jamais il n'avait parler avec l'une d'elles. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles sont ce qu'on peut appeler ici : les Populaires. La magnifique blonde vénitienne qui avait parlé s'approcha pour poser sa main sur le bras de celle qui retenait le brun, appuyant légèrement sur le poignet de la catin.

 **\- Tu lâches ta prise tout de suite. Sinon tu vois Erica, derrière moi, se fera un plaisir de venir te coller une dérouillée si forte que ça en décollera ton maquillage bas de gamme, Pétasse.**

 **\- Mais Lydia...** _couina la fille pour se défendre._

 **\- Lâche-la tout de suite,** _la coupa ladite Lydia avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne._

Derrière la magnifique rousse se tenait une brune aux cheveux bouclés qu'il connaissait bien : Allison Argent. Et l'autre à ses cotés, une belle blonde pulpeuse aux formes aguicheuses et au sourire ravageur : Erica Reyes. La prise sur ses cheveux se fut lâche et il ne demanda pas son reste. Il enfila ses chaussures et fuit les vestiaires comme il en était arrivé, ne voulant pas assister au reste de la scène. Certes ce n'était pas aimable de sa part d'être parti sans la remercier, mais la crise de panique ayant pointé le bout de son nez, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il s'était faufilé dans les toilettes pour filles, s'agrippant au lavabo en essayant de chercher dans ses poches son inhalateur, en vain. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression que l'évanouissement n'était pas loin. Sa tête commença doucement à tourner, malgré ses tentatives pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de se calmer, rien ne fit son effet.

 **\- Un, deux, trois, quatre... Cinq... Six...**

Le son de la porte qui grince lui glaça le sang, quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes ! Et si c'était Miss Monde ? Et si elle venait reprendre où elle avait été interrompue ? Sa respiration se bloqua et sa vision se brouilla, ses jambes lâchèrent et Stiles s'écroula au sol.

 **\- Merde ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ? Respire !** _fit une voix déjà lointaine._

Il sentit des bras chaud l'envelopper, son inhalateur fut porté à sa bouche, mais malgré la dose qu'il prit, les ténèbres l'encerclèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Je n'y peux rien, on était en retard avec Erica ! Si tu nous avait déposé plus tôt aussi !** __ _râla une jeune femme._

Stiles reprit peu à peu conscience. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie du lycée. Sa crise avait du être prise en charge correctement. Il cligna des yeux avant de bailler, ses muscles étaient douloureux et ses membres tremblaient encore. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à la peau bronzé et aux yeux noir profond. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé, elle lui fit un sourire.

 **\- Je te rappelle, notre ami est réveillé,** _dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, le regardant dans les yeux.

 **\- Stella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** _questionna la femme._

 **\- Stiles.**

 **\- Pardon, Stiles. Je m'appelle Marine Morell, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé.**

Stiles baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, il n'aimait pas être désarmé. Mentir, c'était toujours mieux que de passer pour un faible n'est-ce pas ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

 **\- J'ai fait une crise de panique.**

 **\- Bien, mais avant ça ?** _demanda Morell._

 **\- Rien,** _répondit l'adolescent._

Elle poussa un soupir las en se redressant. La femme alla chercher un papier qu'elle lui tendit, elle était persuadée que les marques sur son visage étaient dues aux filles des vestiaires. Morell revint vers lui en lui donnant ledit papier où elle avait gribouillé une dispense de cours.

 **\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Erica va te raccompagner, d'accord ?** _expliqua l'infirmière._

 **\- D'accord...**

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Ses parents étaient certainement trop occupés ailleurs pour venir le chercher de toute façon. Sortant du lit, il remit ses chaussures qui avaient été retirés et placées à côté de la chaise. Une fois mises, il leva la tête pour voir que quelqu'un était entré. C'était Erica. La blonde de tout à l'heure avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Madame Morell et celle-ci avait hoché la tête en comprenant la situation.

 **\- Bien, je te laisse y aller Stiles ?**

 **\- Oui, merci Madame Morell.**

Il passa à côté de la jolie blonde qui lui donna l'impression de le dévorer du regard. Bordel Stiles, personne ne va te bouffer ! Elle finit par le suivre en refermant la porte derrière elle, marchant rapidement pour arriver à sa hauteur.

 **\- Stiles c'est ça ? Moi c'est Erica.**

 **\- Oui je sais. Merci pour tout à l'heure, Erica.**

 **\- Pas de quoi Batman !** _sourit la demoiselle._

Batman ?! Elle était à fond dedans aussi ? Il poussa un couinement peu viril en levant ses yeux pétillants vers elle, voilà qu'une longue discussion s'enclencha entre les deux sur leurs héros favoris. Stiles semblait vraiment aimer parler de ça et elle argumentait parce que cela la passionnait également. Ces deux-là s'étaient finalement bien trouvés, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit.

En sortant du lycée, Erica s'arrêta devant une voiture sombre garée devant. Roulant des hanches, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'inconnu qu'il n'entendit pas. L'homme aux lunettes sombres sourit, montrant ses dents digne des pubs pour dentifrice. Il sembla répondre à la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Stiles rougit de plus belle avant de se rendre compte que l'homme ne lui était pas inconnu que ce qu'il pensait, en y regardant bien il l'avait déjà rencontré.

 **\- Monsieur Hale ?**

 **\- Monte Stiles, je te reconduis chez toi,** _lui répondit Peter._

Surpris, il hocha la tête avant de monter à l'avant de la voiture. Stiles remerçia une dernière fois Erica avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Peter bâilla et se mit en route.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon garçon ?** _questionna le plus vieux._

 **\- Rien de grave. Ça ira mieux demain,** _répondit le jeune transgenre._

 **\- Demain est un autre jour, pour ceux qui savent contempler l'aube,** _murmura l'homme à ses cotés._

Surpris, Stiles tourna la tête vers Peter, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira, le jeune homme remarqua qu'ils étaient rapidement arrivés chez lui. C'est vrai qu'en voiture, c'était bien plus rapide.

 **\- Et si l'aube ne vient pas ?** _soupira Stiles alors que la voiture s'arrêtait enfin devant la bâtisse._

 **\- Le soleil se lève toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

 **\- Ouais... Mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'il ne se lève pas.**

L'adolescent quitta la voiture de Peter en le remerciant une dernière fois. Il laissa l'adulte soucieux derrière lui. C'était rare que Hale se soucie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il retira ses lunettes et attendit que Stiles rentre chez lui avant de sortir son portable et de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après quelques sonneries, son interlocuteur finit par répondre.

 **\- Peter,** _soupira une voix lasse._

 **\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'entendre. Tu avais raison, il va falloir accélérer le plan.**

 **\- Hm... Bien. Quand ?** _répondit l'inconnu._

 **\- Ce soir, demain. Le plus rapidement possible,** _râla Peter en reprenant la route._

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera pas ravi de l'apprendre, il n'aime pas qu'on booste ses plans.**

 **\- Pas le choix.**

 **\- Très bien, je passe le mot,** _soupira l'homme au téléphone avant de raccrocher._

Hale jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur où la maison de Stiles disparaissait. Bientôt... Bientôt !

.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

.

.

[Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! La suite dans un mois. Oui désolé d'être aussi long, Mais je ne peut pas me permettre de poster toute les semaines désolé ! ] 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

.

* * *

Le cœur du garçon était enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, il avait apprécié passer du temps avec cette Erica, et avec Peter dans la voiture. Ce sentiment de ne plus être un monstre, que la différence ne compte pas, avoir le pouvoir de se retrouver entouré et malgré ce que l'on est. Un sourire se nicha sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il entrait dans la maison familiale, entendant derrière lui le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Peter. Il referma la porte derrière lui, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Hale pour lui faire un petit signe de main, tout content.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine avec son sac de cours sur le dos, et manqua de s'étaler sur des cartons dans l'entrée. C'était étrange non ? Des dossiers que son père avait dû sûrement recevoir et qu'il devait traiter. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avaient laissés dans l'entrée. Sans se soucier du bordel, l'hyperactif arriva dans la cuisine et se prépara un sandwich parce qu'il avait un peu faim. Il déposa son sac sur le petit bar et attrapa le sachet de pain de mie. Prenant soin de rajouter ce qu'il sortit du frigo -de la salade et du fromage, ainsi qu'une tranche de jambon.

Stiles croqua dans le sandwich qu'il avait soigneusement préparé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant le comptoir, attiré par un dossier qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. De nature curieux, il se pencha pour lire, et lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de celui-ci, le garçon laissa échapper son repas qui s'écrasa au sol. Alors c'était ça ?

 **-Non...**

Ils en étaient venus à ce genre de bêtise ? Il se recula comme s'il s'était brûlé, jetant un regard à la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il s'élançait vers sa chambre pour attraper un sac à dos. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire avant de refermer son armoire. Le miroir du milieu lui renvoya son reflet, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

 **-Je ne suis pas fou... Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas fou ?...**

Le jeune garçon inspira avant de sortir son portable, il ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à Scott ? Et puis, peut-être que ce dossier d'admission pour Eichen house n'était qu'une foutue blague ? Non, sinon il ne serait pas rempli et signé... Bordel, ce n'était pas une folie que d'être différent ! Il n'avait pas demandé à être ce qu'il était ! Il souffrait déjà tellement, pourquoi en rajouter en le prenant pour un malade mental ? Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire ça, et il n'allait certainement pas l'accepter sans se laisser faire.

Il griffonna sur un papier un mot pour ses parents et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Les cartons n'étaient pas du travail pour son père, tous portait son nom. Parce qu'ils ont déjà commencé à le jeter. Pourquoi ? Il mit son sac sur le dos, quittant la maison sans chercher à en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas finir dans un endroit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir.

Stiles se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à en perdre haleine, sa respiration lui était presque douloureuse et lui donnait l'impression d'avaler de la lave en fusion. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à fuir cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne. Peut-être que c'était trop stupide, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il préférait mourir de que se retrouver dans un endroit comme ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait atteint la forêt, vêtu de sa veste rouge et de son sac, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. C'était sûrement immature comme comportement, mais il avait cru que ses parents finiraient par le comprendre, que ce n'était pas un fantasme ou un putain de truc de passage. Il n'était pas fou, non il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être heureux, être Lui !

Stiles finit par s'arrêter sur un vieux tronc pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il fuit le plus rapidement d'ici. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

 **-Allez putain, trouve une solution...** _Murmura-t-il à lui-même._

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, un bruit ayant attiré son attention. Une branche sur laquelle on avait marché ou quelque chose qui craque, il se redressa et chercha du regard ce que cela pouvait bien être. Mais rien en vue, rien du tout. La peur lui tordit l'estomac, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire bouffer par une bête sauvage, bien que normalement, il n'y en n'avait pas près de la ville. Il valait mieux être sur ses gardes. Il se remit à courir, jetant des regards derrière lui. Son souffle se fit court. Merde ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit pour être hors de tout danger, par ce qu'il flippait grave, et peut-être pour rien !

 **-HEY !** _Hurla une voix rauque._

Stiles fut si surpris qu'il ne vit pas la branche et se la prit en pleine poire. Il couina avant de se prendre les pieds dans la racine de l'arbre et de s'étaler sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et humides.

 **-Merde...** _couina le brun en massant son visage douloureux._

Il remarqua alors les chaussures noires juste devant lui, relevant les yeux vers l'inconnu qui était là... Son cœur manqua un battement devant la beauté de celui-ci, merde il n'était sûrement pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose ! Ça suffit le cœur qui part en couille pour rien ! Il se redressa et retira les feuilles de ses vêtements en regardant l'homme qui était silencieux, et qui arborait une coupe ringarde et un look à la John Travolta... Il en aurait bien ri s'il le trouvait pas carrément sexy...

 **-Tu es sur une propriété privé gamin...** _Gronda l'homme._

 **-Wah euh... Désolé, je vais partir, genre par là, ou par la... Ou encore par là.** _Dit-il, perdu._

L'homme aux allures d'ours mal léché se détendit avant de soupirer. Il passa une main dans sa nuque avant de jeter un coup d'œil au manoir derrière lui, bâtiment qui semblait être en construction.

 **-Je m'appelle Derek... Hale.**

 **-Hale comme... Peter ?** _Questionna Stiles, surpris._

 **-Ouais... Tu le connais ?**

 **-Ouais c'est... Euh... Je l'ai rencontré. Il est cool.**

Derek, car tel était son prénom, parut surpris avant de montrer le manoir de la tête. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourna le dos. Bien sûr, Stiles n'avait pas pris ça pour une invitation et apparemment, l'autre ne fut pas content qu'il ne bouge pas.

 **-Tu viens ou tu meurs sur place ?**

 **-Ouah tu es aimable comme une porte de prison... Mais j'arrive !**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait suivi plus d'inconnus qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans sa vie. Il vit Hale entrer dans le manoir et le suivit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de plusieurs autres personnes.

 **-Peter ! C'est à moi ça.** _Couina une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue._

 **-Désolé Scotty, mais maintenant c'est à moi.**

 **-Puni de sexe !** _Râla le latinos._

 **-Quoi ? Mais... Tu ne peux pas... Ah Derek tu...** _Il fut coupé dans sa lancée en voyant Stiles entrer après le brun._

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se redresser, suivi de Scott qui alla prendre son ami dans les bras.

 **-Hey Stiles ! T'as rencontré un ours dans les bois ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Ouais... Merci.**

Ah, finalement, il était peut être tombé chez les fous... Mais il se sentait... Comme chez lui ? Ouais c'est ça, comme chez lui...

.

.

* * *

Merci à mon Deuky pour sa correction ! Une petite review ? C'est gratuit et ça m'aide à écrire =D


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie chaque personne qui ont suivi jusque là l'histoire, je suis désolé du retard. Je sais que je suis censé poster un chapitre par mois. Cependant, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de mon côté, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous prendrez votre mal en patience. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous.

 **Bêta correctrice :** la seule, l'unique : LYDIA MARTIIIIIN ! krkrkr

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Rentrer chez lui ? Cette maison qui avait vu naître le monstre qu'il était, ses parents qui ne semblaient pas apprécier cette facette qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps et jusque là caché ? Peut-être qu'il devait se faire enfermer ? Le problème venait sûrement de lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire en vérité et il était totalement perdu. Son père, cet homme était qui autrefois était si souriant et empli de vie, son héros qui avait réalisé bon nombre de choses intéressantes dans sa vie et qui semblait toujours droit et ouvert. Était-ce de sa faute s'ils avaient tourné de cette manière ? Autrefois ils étaient si parfaits, trop pour être vrai même. Une famille américaine tout droit sortie d'un film à l'eau de rose et sans problème, tout le monde cache des fantômes dans un placard. Il aurait pourtant préféré que les leurs n'en sortent jamais.

 **\- Stiles ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?**

Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas suivi leur conversation. Il jeta un regard aux occupants de la pièce dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il avait loupé. Ils le dévisageaient, impatient de connaître une réponse, mais quelle était la question ? Bordel, pourquoi avait-il suivi le fil de ses pensés, ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Non, foutue hyperactivité. En cette instant il n'avait qu'une envie, revenir en arrière pour comprendre la situation.

 **\- Stiles ?** _Appela doucement Scott._

Allez... Allez ! Il secoua la tête pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à Derek, bordel même lui semblait intéressé et impatient par sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement lui redemander de quoi il parlait ? Il n'allait pas passer pour un idiot n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Je... Tu disais ? Je n'écoutais pas...**

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, bien qu'il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour fuir cette moue dévastée de son nouvel ami, pauvre Scott... Ce garçon pouvait sûrement avoir tout ce qu'il voulait avec ses yeux larmoyants, cette moue adorable et cet air décomposé. Il se serait sûrement fait avoir si son regard ne s'était pas posé sur Derek, il l'avait vu se cacher derrière sa main. Dissimulait-il un sourire ? En était-il capable ? Ce gros nounours était peut-être une sorte de guimauve au fond de lui ? Trop de questions, trop de questions... Beaucoup trop bordel ! Il sentit son cœur battre trop rapidement, non ça ne lui faisait absolument pas d'effet et il n'était pas en train de snober les râles du latino. Il était trop occupé à admirer Derek, ne faisant pas attention à Peter qui essayer en vain de calmer la colère de son petit-ami. Celui-ci semblait pas attendre qu'il se décide, il prit la démission à sa place.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il va rester manger et tu sais quoi ? Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir écouté, il va même rester dormir. N'est-ce pas Stiles ?** _Déclara Peter avec un sourire charmeur_.

Stiles fut surpris et tourna la tête vers eux. Scott s'était calmé et semblait heureux comme un lutin ayant retrouvé son butin et Peter... Peter... Ce mec, un vrai manipulateur qui savait comment agir pour arriver à ses fins. Il aurait pu refuser, mais il fuyait lui-même sa maison pour le moment et il ne pouvait plus décliner l'invitation.

 **\- Ok, c'est gentil de me demander mon avis.**

 **\- On l'a fait, mais tu n'écoutes pas...** _Il marqua une petite pause en remarquant que Stiles avait son regard à nouveau dans le vide._ **Et tu n'écoutes déjà plus... Ce gamin ne peut-il pas se concentrer sur la conversation au lieu de partir dans ses songes ?**

Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et naître comme l'enfant que ses parents avaient toujours souhaité, revoir son père jouer de la guitare et lui inventer des chansons. L'entendre les chanter pour lui. Rentrer le soir et être accueilli par le repas chaud que sa mère avait durement préparé pour son retour. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste être normal ?

 **\- Stiles ?** _L'appela Scott._

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, plongé dans les souvenirs du passé, son père l'ayant mis sur ses genoux pour lui jouer un morceau de guitare. Bercé par le son de sa voix grave, comment avait-il pu le décevoir à ce point ?

 **\- Chut... Ne pleures plu** s...

Pleurer ? Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les larmes inondaient son visage, déversées par ses yeux noisettes. Des bras chauds et réconfortants le serrèrent et la chaleur de Scott enveloppait son cœur comme dans une douce promesse silencieuse.

 **\- Ça ira... Nous sommes là, Chuchota son ami.**

 **\- Je voudrais tellement... Tellement qu'ils soient fiers de moi...**

Sa voix s'était brisée, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et il le savait. Pour sa santé et pour sa vie. Il savait pourtant que cela n'était pas plus facile pour eux, il était difficile pour ses parents de voir leur enfant changer. Aux yeux de son père, il était sa petite princesse et à ceux de sa mère, la fille qu'ils avaient durement élevé. S'il avait pu ignorer ses sentiments, cette souffrance qui brisait son être et le rendait si malheureux. S'il avait pu être un gâteau qui entre parfaitement dans un moule, alors il le serait. Scott le serrait contre lui, ému par la détresse qui émanait de son ami, il voulait l'aider, mais comment le pouvait-il réellement ?

 **\- Nous allons... Nous allons t'aider. Tu n'es plus seul Stiles.**

Pas seul ? Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il s'endormait contre lui, épuisé par les émotions de cette journée.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était sur le canapé, le salon était vide et englouti dans l'obscurité. Stiles se redressa en remarquant qu'il avait une veste en cuir sur lui. Il la porta par automatisme à son nez pour inspirer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il savait à qui appartenait cette veste et il se sentit étrangement bien. Il jeta un regard à son portable : aucun appel manqué, aucun SMS de la part de ses parents. Est-ce que son absence était passé inaperçu ? En même temps, à quoi il s'attendait ? Ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui... La lumière de la pièce s'alluma soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Face à lui, debout et tout aussi perturbé, se tenait un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'inconnu lui sourit, s'approchant pour lui tendre la main, c'était comme s'il souhaitait le toucher et non serrer la sienne.

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, les plongeant tous deux dans le noir. La pièce s'était refroidit et son cœur se mit à battre bien trop vite pour être normal. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Soudainement, il eut l'impression d'étouffer, comme si deux mains fermes s'étaient enserrées autour de sa gorge. L'air lui manqua, il se débattit dans l'espoir de se dégager. Qui était cet homme et pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Il essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais il en était incapable, il n'avait pas la force et n'égalait sûrement pas celle de son attaquant. Il essaya de crier pour appeler au secours, la prise sur sa gorge se fit plus dure, l'empêchant de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il allait mourir... Sans savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Réveille-toi !**

Il poussa un hurlement de pure terreur, se redressant d'un coup. Il reprit pied à la réalité en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire cauchemar... Il haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Juste un mauvais rêve... Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Cherchant à calmer sa respiration et son cœur par la même occasion. Pourquoi avait-il fait un tel rêve ?

 **\- J'étais venu te réveiller pour le repas, est-ce que ça va ?**

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était agrippé au brun comme à une bouée en pleine mer. Merde, c'était pas sa chance. Comment voulait-il arriver à quelque chose si il n'était pas capable de se montrer sous un meilleur jour ?

 **\- Derek ?...**

 **\- Hm. C'est mon prénom, oui.**

 **-Très drôle mec, tu m'étouffes !**

Il le relâcha en se rendant compte qu'il avait serré Stiles trop fort contre lui, il avait eu peur. Peur parce qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir respirer convenablement. Il l'aida à se redresser et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine, accompagné de l'excité du bocal. Peter et Scott étaient clairement en train de se bécoter dans le lieu qui aurait dû servir à manger ou faire le repas...

 **\- Prenez-vous une chambre,** _gronda Derek qui n'appréciait guère la vue._

\- **Wow, mec tu grognes comme un chien !** _Plaisanta Stiles._

 **\- Ferme-la !**

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et le rire empli de joie de Scott lui réchauffa le cœur, c'était comme un feu de cheminée accompagnée d'un chocolat chaud.

 **\- Allez à table avant que mon idiot de neveu ne dévore notre nouvelle mascotte.**

 **\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup !** _Couina le plus jeune._

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Le repas et la soirée s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, l'ambiance était bonne et il avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait l'espace d'une soirée. Avec eux, c'était comme entrer dans une bulle et oublier la merde dans laquelle il pataugeait. Pourtant il savait que c'était qu'une illusion, que cela ne durerait pas. Cependant, il voulait en profiter un maximum, que le rêve ne s'enfuit pas pour l'instant.

Derek lui avait laissé sa chambre pour la nuit, prétextant devoir dormir sur le canapé. Ainsi, il aurait plus de facilité à terminer un travail important, cela lui éviterait donc à Stiles de se coucher tard à cause de lui. Il était certain que c'était un mensonge, mais trop fatigué pour se poser de question, il avait accepté. Il se mit en tee-shirt et en boxer avant de se coucher, Morphée ne mit pas longtemps à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Demain était un autre jour et meilleur, il l'espérait.


	6. Chapter 6

[ **Attention :** Ce chapitre contient des scènes violentes. Merci de passer outre si vous êtes sensible.]

Je vous remercie encore. Malgré le temps, vous êtes toujours présent. Bon, de moins en moins nombreux, mais ce n'est pas le nombres qui compte, c'est le contenu que vous m'envoyez. Merci à vous pour vos reviews.  
 **Ma bêta : Lydia  
.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

* * *

.

.

C'est sur une note musical qu'il ouvrit les yeux, son portable crachait cette musique qu'il aimait tant. "Carry On My Wayward Son" de Kansas, une chanson qu'il appréciait écouter et qu'il avait mis comme réveil-matin. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, ni d'aller en cours. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette journée ne donnerait rien de bon et il avait peur. Peur de découvrir ce que les autres pouvaient faire encore par méchanceté, de voir ce qu'ils avaient encore élaboré contre lui. Malgré la bile qui inondait sa bouche, la boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étouffer... Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, prenant soin d'éteindre sa sonnerie pour ne pas déranger toute la maisonette.

Un petit coup d'eau sur son visage pour le rafraîchir, une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage. Il se devait d'être fort, ce n'est pas en étant faible que l'on avance n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit son estomac se tordre et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, se répandit dans l'évier, vomissant de la bile. Cela lui brûla la gorge et le nez. Pourtant, c'était libérateur. Stiles en fut surpris, c'était désagréable et en même temps pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda son propre reflet dans la glace avant de sourire tristement, il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Sa peau pâle, ses cernes rougies sous ses yeux.

 **-Tellement pathétique...** _Murmura t-il pour lui-même._

Il renifla avant d'étouffer un sanglot avec ses mains, la bile coula à nouveau et il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il avait l'air si pathétique, si faible. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Lui qui n'avait pas de réel ami, lui qui avait peur de s'attacher à ceux qui vivaient ici. Se remettrait-il s'il était une fois de plus déçu ? Non, il n'en n'était pas certain, on dit qu'il faut tomber pour se relever plus fort. Pourtant, il avait trop souvent envie de rendre les armes. Le brun prit soin de nettoyer, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de l'essuyer. Il attrapa le tube de dentifrice qui se trouvait dans le gobelet sur le lavabo, glissant un peu de substance à la menthe sur sa langue. Cela lui piqua un peu les papilles mais rien de bien méchant, il se rinça la bouche pour être sûr de ne pas sentir le vomi ou quelque chose du genre.

 **-C'est quoi ça ?...**

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, son regard se posa sur des marques rouges qu'il avait autour de son cou, il fronça les sourcils en portant ses mains à celle-ci. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Il sursauta, frappé par le flash de son rêve, lui se faisant étrangler par un inonnu, par ce garçon au sourire étrange et aux yeux pétillants de folie. Il se recula d'un coup, se retournant pour fuir la pièce avant de heurter quelque chose de dur et de chaud. La douleur de son pauvre nez le fit grimacer, qui avait mis un truc comme ça dans son chemin ? Stiles leva les yeux vers le visage de l'inconnu et soupira de soulagement en découvrant l'inexpressif Derek.

 **-Mec... Faut que tu signales ta présnece. C'est flippant que tu apparaisse comme ça hein...**

 **-Je t'ai appelé trois fois. Tu n'as pas répondu, alors je suis venu. Peter demande ce que tu déjeunes le matin.**

Ce qu'il mangeait ? Il fit une moue en soupirant, ce mec était terrifiant ! Heureusement qu'il était sexy, ça rattrapait le fait qu'il soit asocial et inexpressif.

 **-Un café, j'ai pas très faim.**

Derek le laissa passer, pourtant avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir pour regarder les marques sur sa gorge et... Elles n'y étaient plus. Était-ce une illusion ? Il descendit rejoindre les autres pour " déjeuner ", Scott ne cessait de brayer en râlant sur ses cours du matin et Peter lui lancait des piques en gardant son air snob. Rien de très passionnant en soit. Cette journée pouvait-elle être bien finalement ?

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

Personne ne semblait le capter au lycée, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Il n'y avait plus les regards méprisants, ni les chuchotements. Alors c'était bon, n'est-ce pas ? Son coeur tambourinait de joie, il avait l'espoir que tout ça soit terminé. Il alla jusqu'à son casier et l'ouvrit, découvrant avec horreur ce qu'on avait fait à son casier. Ses livres étaient trempés et en vue de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, ce n'était pas de l'eau. Il grimaça en se disant que ce n'était rien, il tendit la main pour attraper ses affaires et les jeter... Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Stiles inspira et prit sur lui, il se dirigea vers les toilettes dans l'espoir de se laver les mains avant d'aller en cours.

Stiles prit le temps de bien frotter ses mains avec le savon, il était tellement dégoûté par ça. Mais le pire ? C'est qu'il se demandait comment la personne avait fait pour pisser dans son casier. Avait-il pisser dans un truc avant de le déverser dedans ? Et son code ! Comment avait-il eu le code de son cadenas ? La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter au passage. La peur lui noua soudainement l'estomac, et si c'était la personne qui avait vandalisé son casier ? Il se mordit la lèvre, redressant la tête avant de se rendre compte que le mec qui était entré le fixait sans un mot.

 **-T'as rien à faire dans les toilettes pour mec. T'es une nana. Tu dégages.**

Il se crispa, ne pas répliquer semblait être la meilleure solution. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la serviette pour s'essuyer les mains.

 **-T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?!**

 **-N... Non !** _Couina Stiles, apeuré._

Fuir au plus vite, avant qu'il ne lui arrive une connerie ! Il quitta les toilettes à toute vitesse, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, lui qui avait cru qu'il serait tranquille aujourd'hui...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La matinée s'était passée presque normalement, il s'était fait un peu bousculer, mais rien de bien méchant. C'est à l'heure du repas que tout dégénéra. Il avait son plateau en main, se dirigeant vers sa table. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, il s'écrasa sur le sol, la tête dans son plateau. C'était comme un foutu cliché tout droit sorti d'une putain de série pour adolescents. Les rires résonnèrent dans la cafétéria, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Se redresser en faisant comme si de rien n'était semblait la meilleure solution.. Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas, son corps semblait bloqué et ne pas lui répondre. Son souffle devint haletant, lui donnant l'impression qu'il se noyait. Il se redressa rapidement et se précipita hors du bâtiment, essuyant son visage par la même occasion avant de courir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Sa course le conduisit sur le parking qu'il traversa en courant également, peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps de regarder où il allait. Peut-être que tout ce serait bien passé s'il avait fait attention. Stiles eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers un bruit de pneus qui grincent avant qu'une vive douleur ne le frappe, ce fut le trou noir ensuite... Plus rien...

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

Combien de temps avait-il perdu conscience ? Il n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le goudron du parking, il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique. Non il avait mal plus profondément.

 **-Stella ? Tu m'entends ?** _l'appela une voix paniqué_ ** _._ Merde, quel idée de surgir devant ma voiture ! **

Sa voiture ? Qui l'avait renversé ? Il cligna des yeux avant de chercher à savoir qui lui parlait. Il tourna la tête en remarquant la Porsche de Jackson. Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire rentrer dedans par le mec le plus populaire de son foutu lycée ? Le petit brun aux yeux whisky s'assit, ne prenant pas en compte les paroles de Jackson, il se massa la nuque avant de le regarder.

 **-C'est Stiles... Pas Stella.**

 **-Je viens de te rentrer dedans et tout ce que tu me sors, c'est que tu t'appelles Stiles ? Me voilà rassuré, tu as pas aggravé ce qu'il reste de ton cerveau. Je te conduis aux urgences.**

 **-Je vais bien,** _ **s**_ _oupira Stiles._

Le blond semblait pas vraiment y croire, vu qu'il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il l'avait traîné jusqu'à sa Porsche et l'avait obligé à grimper dedans, en le menaçant de lui rouler dessus pour soulager sa souffrance si jamais il mentait. Etrangement, la présence de Jackson l'avait apaisé, il était certes arrogant et chiant, mais semblait avoir un bon fond. Sur la route menant à l'hôpital, le co-capitaine de Lacrosse avait mis un peu de musique et tapotait sur le volant en rythme avec celle-ci.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

Les nombreux examens avaient prouvé qu'il n'avait rien et Jackson avait fini par retourner en cours en lui donnant son numéro, ainsi il pourrait lui donner des nouvelles. Il avait espéré pouvoir sortir rapidement et comme si de rien était. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à la porte de sa chambre, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper aujourd'hui. Baisser la tête et ne rien dire semblait être la solution adéquate.

 **-Prends tes affaires. On rentre.**

 **-Oui... Papa.**

Stiles agrippa son sac et le suivit sagement. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Fuir ? Pour aller où ? Il n'était pas certain que les Hale l'accepterait à nouveau chez eux et il ne voulait pas déranger. Papiers signés pour l'autorisation de sortie et les voilà à marcher en direction de la voiture. Aucun mot ne fut échangés entre eux, c'était un silence de mort qui régnait et l'atmosphère était bien trop tendue pour lui.

Le chemin jusque chez eux ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long, il avait l'impression de vivre à l'autre bout de la ville. Pas de musique, et son père semblait trop concentré sur la route pour lui adresser le moindre regard. Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Stiles aurait aimé lui dire pardon, qu'il était désolé et qu'il allait changer.

Une fois garé devant la maison, il attendit que son père sorte du véhicule pour en faire de même. Entrant après lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de monter à l'étage et de se faire oublier. Les plans de son père semblaient être tout autre.

 **-Je l'ai trouvé.**

Noah s'était éloigné de son fils pour rejoindre sa femme dans le salon, criant après lui pour qu'il en fasse de même. Peut-être qu'ils allaient changer ? Qu'ils l'avaient accepté ? Arrivé dans le salon, il eut l'impression de devenir sourd. La télé était bien trop forte pour lui, et sa mère ne semblait pas se soucier du boucan qu'elle produisait. L'émission qui passait semblait être banale, comme toujours.

 **-Tu nous as fais peur.** _Râla sa mère._ **Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit, et on apprend que tu t'es fais renverser par une voiture.**

 **-Je... Je vais bien.**

 **-Tu es quand même privé de sortie. J'espère que ta petite connerie de merde est passée et que tu vas enfin assumer ce que tu es et arrêter de raconter des conneries.** _Poursuivit Noah sur un ton presque calme._

 **-C'est pas des conneries !** c _ria presque Stiles pour se faire entendre à cause de la télé._ **Je sais ce que je suis, s'il te plaît papa je...**

 **-Tu parles à ton père sur un autre ton ! Je ne te permets pas d'être odieuse dans cette maison !** _hurla sa mère._

Quoi ? Mais il n'avait pas mal parlé à son père, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si la télé faisait un brouhaha impossible. Il la vit se lever en titubant, lui attrapant le bras avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et tira dessus brusquement. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur en essayant d'échapper à cette poigne, cependant cela n'eut pour effet que de mettre plus en colère sa mère. Celle-ci lui frappa la joue de toute ses forces, le lâchant par la même occasion. Stiles n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, fuir à nouveau. Il sentait clairement la main de sa mère venir tirer d'un coup sec sur son bras, lui arrachant une nouvelle fois une grimace de douleur. La peur le paralysa et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, il avait eu tellement d'espoir dans ce retour et voilà comment ça avait fini. Il chercha à échapper à sa main, tirant à son tour. Lorsqu'elle décida enfin de le lâcher, il ne s'y attendait pas et glissa pour aller se cogner la tête contre le radiateur.

 **-C'est ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas un monstre, ça ne serait pas arrivé !** _hurla t-elle dans sa folie, cette femme ivre qui autrefois aurait jamais levé la main sur lui._ **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu sois comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai râté chez toi ?**

Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien raté chez lui, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir eu ce geste déplacé. Mais la douleur était bien trop grande au fond de lui, il avait envie de disparaitre et ne plus voir sa mère pleurer parce qu'il était différent. L'hyperactif se redressa en sanglotant, ignorant le sang qui coulait de son arcade. Son père, qui n'avait jusque là pas bouger, tourna la tête vers Stiles, semblant impuissant face à la situation. Il serra sa femme contre lui en détournant le regard de son fils. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il regagne sa chambre, se dirigeant automatiquement vers la salle de bain.

.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

Seul dans sa salle de bain, Stiles fixait son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et sa vision brouillée par celle-ci. Dans sa tête, c'était complétement la guerre, il ne cessait de pleurer sans savoir quoi faire. Il était brisé, il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, personne ne pourrait l'accepter. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, il était seul... Il agrippa le rasoir et trancha au niveau de son poignet. Stiles savait qu'il avait fais le mauvais choix. Pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant était presque libératrice. Est-ce cela que l'on ressent ? Une souffrance pour en apaiser une autre ? Il traça de sa main tremblante une nouvelle ligne sur son poignet. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait réellement, il leva les yeux vers le miroir brisé. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Son propre reflet lui donnait des nausées, il avait trouvé sa manière d'aller mieux, bien que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Il se détournait du lavabo pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans la baignoire, ses poignets abîmés témoignant le besoin qu'il avait d'être sauvé. C'était son cri silencieux. Il essuya sa bouche, agrippant à nouveau l'outil de torture. Ça lui faisait tellement mal, mais il s'en foutait car il était tellement soulagé... Il se laissa glisser contre la baignoire en regardant ses poignets... Peut-être qu'il avait finalement trouvé ce qui allait l'aider à oublier, voir même disparaître ? Il sanglota et se tourna à nouveau pour vomir une fois de plus. Il se détestait tellement, il avait envie que tout cela cesse... Il n'écouta pas son téléphone qui sonnait, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour aller jusqu'au bout.

 **-Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé.**

Son propre sang avait tâché ses vêtements, il n'avait rien tranché de grave, parce qu'il savait que s'il souhaitait vraiment faire une grosse connerie, c'est dans l'autre sens qu'il devrait couper. Il posa sa tête contre le bord froid de la baignoire, glissant son doigt dans le liquide carmin.


	7. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
